


97 Liners' Group Chat

by Acexual_Attorney



Series: 97 Line Group Chat [1]
Category: GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Crack, Texting, also mentioned is jimin nd yerin from 15& bc theyre my daughters, mentioned penises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9118225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acexual_Attorney/pseuds/Acexual_Attorney
Summary: The group chat set up between 97 line





	

**Author's Note:**

> U kno how yugeom mentioned that 97 liners had a group chat set up between them all?? yah

**SK:** ㅇ ㅈ ㅇ

  
**JK:** what the fuck is that face

  
**SK:** ㅇ ㅈ ㅇ

  
**YG:** i’m scared

  
**SK:** ㅇ ㅈ ㅇ

  
**YG:** what did u guys do to him i think u broke him

  
**MH:** He found a stupid emoji keyboard online and wont stop sending us that face

  
**MH:** Hes even doing it in seventeens group chat

  
**SK:** ㅇ ㅈ ㅇ

  
**BB:** seokmin pls stop ur scaring us

  
**MG:** and it’s annoying

  
**SK:** I’m just trying to have fun why do you have to rain on my parade

  
**SK:** 우 ㅈ 우

  
**SK:** Look you made him cry

  
**JK:** this is why no wants to date you

  
**SK:** eXCUSE YOU

  
**SK:** I have many dates

  
**YG:** name one

  
**SK:** December 23rd

  
**MG:** youre horrible and i hate you

 

 **JK:** i dont know why i expected anything different

 

 **BB:** oh my fucking god

  
**BB:** ur out of the group chat

  
**BB:** im blocking u

  
**SK:** Please don’t

  
**SK:** You’re the only good thing I have in my life

  
**MH:** Dont let seungkwan hear you say that hell beat u up

  
**SK:** THAT’S RIGHT

  
**SK:** SEUNGKWAN ASKED ME OUT LAST WEEK SO TAKE THAT YOU PUNKS

  
**[SK sent a photo]**

  
**JK:** i dont know how you got seungkwan to agree to take a picture of you two kissing while flipping off the camera but congratulations

  
**[BB sent a photo]**

  
**SK:** Is that a picture of your dick

  
**BB:** no its me and yuggy cuddling bc were an even more adorable couple than u and seungkwan

  
**BB:** what do u think my dick looks like??

  
**SK:** ¯\\_(ㅇ ㅈ ㅇ)_/¯

  
**JK:** no but i can totally see ur dick ur shorts r way too short lmao

  
**MG:** you guys are disgusting

  
**MH:** Not as disgusting as u when r u gonna use a tissue for once if ur life

  
**MG:** when you stop being a bitch

  
**SK:** I don’t think that’s gonna happen any time soon

  
**BB:** i feel like this chat has become too svt oriented

  
**BB:** lets make it abt us

  
**BB:** yugyeom hows ur day been

  
**YG:** im sitting right next to u could u have asked that in person

  
**YG:** and fine i guess i went to the park with yerin

  
**BB:** _im trying to make a point_

  
**BB:** also wtf y didnt u invite me

  
**JK:** im so alone

  
**YG:** yerin says ur too loud for her

  
**YG:** OMG WE SHOULD INVITE YERIN TO THE GROUP CHAT

  
**MH:** Who the fuck is yerin

  
**BB:** if im too loud for her i dont think shed like these fucks

  
**JK:** ouch

  
**MG:** rude

  
**YG:** i think shed like seokmin he acts a lot like jimin

  
**JK:** ???????? no???????

  
**YG:** not ur jimin her jimin

  
**YG:** the girl jimin

  
**YG:** the one who hosts asc

  
**MH:** W h o t h e f u c k i s y e r i n

  
**JK:** OH THAT JIMIN

  
**JK:** shes cool

  
**SK:** Is she your girlfriend ㅇ ㅈ ㅇ

  
**BB:** s h e s i n o u r c o m p a n y

  
**YG:** ew

  
**BB:** she better not be

  
**YG:** plus im pretty sure she and jimin are dating

  
**BB:** also y do u praise yerin so much

  
**BB:** instead of me, ur boyfriend

  
**YG:** because yerin is way cooler than youll ever be

  
**MH:** Its not like its that hard to be cooler than bambam

  
**BB:** minghao >:o

  
**BB:** i thought we were friends >:’o

  
**BB:** we _dabbed_ together

  
**MG:** the only person minghao is friends with is his own hand

  
**JK:** was that ur attempt at a masturbation joke

  
**JK:** because if so that was really bad

  
**YG:** im disappointed in u mingyu you had so much potential then u blew it

  
**MG:** listen

  
**MG:** i didnt come here to be judged

  
**SK:** Leave the poor kid alone he gets enough of this at the dorm

  
**MH:** To be fair though mingyu is way too easy to roast

  
**MG:** i hate all of you

  
**MG:** im leaving the group chat

  
**BB:** bye bitch lmao

  
**[MG left the group chat]**

  
**JK:** lets roast him some more

**Author's Note:**

> Its fivking 4 am amd i cant sleep help


End file.
